


Reagan's Pregnancy.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [56]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Reagan tells Kate she's pregnant will she stay with her or go be and With Sophie.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's place Reagan's sitting down on the couch thinking as some one knocks on the door she gets up to go and answer it as she gets there she opens 

it to find her birth sister there.)

Reagan: Look i know i said i never wanted to see you again. But i have to tell someone.  
Margo: Okay. What's going on?

(She moves out of her way let's her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's closed she turns and looks at her.)

Margo: I know Kate's not gonna want me here when she gets home so.   
Reagan: If she can give Alice another chance i'm sure she'd understand me letting you back into my life.  
Margo: What's that say for Oliver Queen?  
Reagan: He'll get over it.

(She laughs at her.)

Margo: So what's going on?

(She walks around her to Pregnancy test and grabs it once she has it she hands it to her and she looks at it. As she's looking at it she looks up at her and smiles.)

Margo: You're pregnant.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Margo: I didn't know Kate had a penis.

(Reagan grabs a magazine and smacks her in the head with it.)

Reagan: She doesn't. We went to a doctor and had her eggs implanted into me you dork.  
Margo: Oh. Now it makes sense. You think she's gonna be mad that you told me first?  
Reagan: Probably but right now i Couldn't think of anyone else to tell. And well.  
Margo: Don't tell me Sophie Moore is still giving you two trouble.  
Reagan: It's not just Sophie Moore.  
Margo: Alice!  
Reagan: Olivia!

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Margo: That bitch really?  
Reagan: Apparently she got news that i'm back in Gotham and thought she'd get in touch with me.  
Margo: I'm sure she did. Something tells me there's more her coming back to Gotham.  
Reagan: Other then being back with Kate Kane?  
Margo: That could be one reason. Or. She's working with someone in order to break you two up.  
Reagan: And you think that someone is Sophie Moore.  
Margo: She hasn't really showed she respects your's and Kate's relationship much.  
Reagan: You realize you're part of the reason why she doesn't like me all that much. Or Luke Fox for that matter.  
Margo: I know that. 

(Then someone knocks on the door Reagan walks over to it and opens it to find Mark there with Tyler.)

Reagan: You realize she was released from Arkham right?  
Mark: Not why we're here.

(She opens the door and let's them into the apartment as they walk in she closes the door.)

Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: The Crows have been working on a case and well.  
Reagan: What's wrong?  
Mark: We figured out why Olivia's in Gotham.  
Reagan: Why?  
Tyler: She's working with someone.  
Margo: Who?  
Reagan: It's not with?  
Mark: No. Commander Kane told her to back off of you after the whole thing with who Batwoman came out.  
Margo: Batwoman!  
Reagan: I'll tell you sometime. But i'll have to get Batwoman's permission.

(She nods her head at her. Then Kate walks into the apartment and Margo hides the pregnancy test before Kate sees it. But it's not the test Kate sees Margo.)

Kate: I didn't know you two were on talking terms?  
Reagan: We're working on it.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Reagan: You remember how i told you that Olivia's in Gotham?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well we've just learned that she's working with someone here and no it's not Sophie.  
Margo: Okay.

(He laughs at her.)

Reagan: Who is it?  
Mark: She still think she's a bird?

(She looks at him and then Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing along with Kate.)

Reagan: No.   
Mark: Okay. Anyway. I'm sorry. It's just.  
Margo: I'll go.  
Mark: No it's okay. But seriously how the hell did you come up with Magpie?

(Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing as Reagan pushes her girlfriend.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sorry. Mark cut it out.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Anyway. 

(He looks at Tyler who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay um. Here.

(He hands the file to Reagan who looks through it as she's looking through it she comes up to a name they all know to well.)

Reagan: Tell me it's not who i think it is.  
Mark: If you're thinking Peter August yes it is.  
Kate: Why the hell would she work with him?  
Tyler: Maybe he made her an offer he knew she wouldn't say no to.  
Kate: And that's too?  
Mark: Yeah. He figures she can't say no if he offers to help her get Reagan back.

(Reagan looks at them and then looks off.)

Reagan: I gotta say.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: I'm kind of surprised Sophie didn't say anything.  
Mark: Ever since Kate and Mary told her off she's been very tight lipped.

(She nods her head at him.)

Tyler: Commander Kane's worried with your ex working with someone like Peter August.  
Reagan: He could come after me.  
Mark: Very much so.  
Reagan: Well he'd be stupid to do that.  
Mark: Yes it would be. But than again. Peter doesn't care.

(She looks at him and then looks off suddenly worried her's and Kate's unborn child. Seeing the look on Reagan's face Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: If Olivia's working with the likes of Peter August.  
Mark: We'll catch them we always do.  
Reagan: I know you guys do. But the thing is.  
Mark: What?

(She hands him a note and he grabs it from her he opens it and reads it then looks at her.)

Mark: Shit.  
Reagan: She comes asking.  
Mark: She won't. She tries i'll find someone to protect you whenever Kate isn't around.  
Reagan: Yeah i know you will.  
Mark: Are right. Try and stay calm it's not safe for the baby.  
Reagan: I will be. That is if his ex wife doesn't try anything.  
Mark: Yeah really. You gonna tell her?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right.

(He hands it back to her and she smiles at him.)

Mark: Keep her safe will ya.

(They both nod their heads at him as they walk out of the apartment. As they walk out Mark looks at Tyler.)

Tyler: What?  
Mark: Sophie better not screw things up for them.

(He looks at him and realizes something.)

Tyler: Yeah.

Six months later.

(It's been six months since Reagan told her birth sister that she's pregnant about the same amount of time since she told Kate. While they were out to dinner Kate 

broke up with her and told she wanted to try and work on things with her and Sophie which of course broke Reagan's heart she looked over at Sophie annoyed as hell and 

as Kate went to get up and leave with her Reagan had told Kate that she was pregnant and it got them both to turn around and look at her. Kate looked at Sophie and 

then to Reagan Sophie getting jealous gave Kate one hell of an ultimatum and told her it was either her or Reagan or even the baby and Kate being the dumb ass that she 

is choose Sophie after seeing her walk out Mark rushed off after them.)

Mark: Seriously?

(Kate turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Reagan just told you she was pregnant with your child and that's how you are.  
Kate: I just.  
Mark: You know i never would of figured you would be one of those people who would choose to be with Sophie over your own child and Reagan. It would of been one thing 

if it had been Reagan you broke up with and walked away from. It's a completely different thing to do it while she's pregnant. You know what?

Kate: What?  
Mark: Veracity would be disappointed in you.

(Then he pushed past and walked over to Sophie.)

Mark: I hope you're happy with yourself home wrecker.

(She looked at him in shock as he walked off back towards the restaurant as he got there he walked in and headed for Reagan as he got to her she hugged him very much 

annoyed with Kate for what she did.)

Mark: You can stay with me.

(She nods her head at him as he helps her up and they both walk out of the restaurant after Mark paid for their food. After learning of Kate breaking up with Reagan 

once again in order to be with Sophie Mary went and chewed into Kate for what she did knowing that she pissed off her friends and her sister Kate away from everyone 

and looked around.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: No. I have never been more angry at you as i right now. And to do it after she told you she was pregnant. God Kate what the hell is wrong with you? 

(She shoved her getting her to look at her.)

Mary: I sure hope you two are happy.

(Then she turned and walked off and shoved Sophie who had just walked into the office.)

Mary: I hope you're happy too.

(Sophie looks at her and knows she's gonna get a lot of back lash as far as Kate's family goes. And hoped they would all calm but even with the looks she's getting 

from even Luke she knows she really screwed up. But as of right now doesn't care. Because she has Kate back. But for how long she doesn't know just yet. As for Reagan 

not long after her and Kate broke up she moved in with Mark and ran into someone they both thought was dead and became very protect of her when she found out from Mark 

that Reagan's pregnant and got just as pissed off Kate when she found out that she had broken up with her and with finding that out she has been there for Reagan and 

surprisingly enough so has her birth sister and with each they day spend together they start getting closer to each other closer then they were when they were kids and 

they only got closer as Reagan started having run ins with her ex and Peter August and when he made a joke about Reagan's weight. She was quick to jump to Reagan's 

defense which both Mark and Mary witnessed along with Thea and Oliver who walked over to them and shoved Peter back who looked at him.)

Oliver: You got something to say about my sister?  
Peter: I don't actually.  
Oliver: Then take this tramp and beat it.  
Peter: You really shouldn't talk down to people.  
Oliver: And you shouldn't of killed Drew Cain.

(Peter looks at him and then quickly backs off.)

Thea: And you really shouldn't of come to Gotham. You don't know when the Bat will get ya.

(He looks at them and then backs off.)

Mark: Start walking that way. You too.

(She does as they tell them and then Reagan puts her hand onto her stomach she goes to fall over but Mark catches her.)

Mark: Hey hey Reagan.  
Reagan: I'm are right.  
Mark: No you're not.   
Reagan: No i am i just needed to oh god.  
Thea: Reagan!  
Reagan: With the stress of them always walking up to me.  
Mark: There anyway we can put a restraining order against them?  
Oliver: I'm sure there is. But.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Come on Santino's club shouldn't be to far from here.

(He helps her up and they walk off towards his club.)

Later.

(Over at Santino's club they walk in and head for a table so that Reagan can sit down once she's seated Mark tells Marco to go and get Ares. And he rushed off to go 

and get her as he rushed off he walked over to the bar and got her some water once he had it he walked over to her and handed to it.)

Reagan: Thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Up in Santino's office him and Ares are talking as Marco rushes into the room.)

Marco: I'm sorry. But boss Mark's here with Reagan.  
Ares: What happened?  
Marco: I don't know. All i know is that they walked in with her and she was holding he stomach.  
Santino: Go.

(They rush from his office and head off towards them.)

Ares: She have a run in with Kate or Sophie Moore?  
Marco: No. I think it was someone else.  
Ares: Someone else as in?  
Marco: I think so.  
Ares: Talk about bad timing.  
Marco: Yeah.

(As they get to where they are Ares walks over to her and looks her over. As she gets to her Reagan pulls her into her and Ares smiles at her.)

Marco: Who the hell was it?  
Mark: Peter August and he wasn't alone.  
Ares: Who?  
Mark: He walked up to them and started in on them of course Olivia was no help.  
Ares: She's seriously still in Gotham.  
Mark: None to happy that Reagan's pregnant with Kate's child.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Mark looks up at Thea whose on her phone.)

Mark: You texting Mary?  
Thea: Yeah she's on her way. And she's bringing Ryan Wilder.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Whose that?  
Mark: Someone who Mary has one hell of a crush on. Just won't say anything.  
Ares: She cute?  
Mark: She's gorgeous. And never tell Mary i said that.  
Ares: And if i do?  
Mark: Santino might find himself without his enforcer again.

(She looks at him as Reagan's smiling at their exchange.)

Reagan: Yup i did miss this.

(They both look at her and smile. Then she holds her stomach again.)

Mark: Hey hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh god it's getting worse.

(Then Mark looks down and sees something.)

Mark: Uh guys.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: I think her water just broke.

(They look down and she panics a little.)

Ares: Okay we don't need Mary we need medics.  
Mark: Right.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Brett who quickly rushes off towards them. Because due to Gotham being very close to Chicago their able to get to them faster and get 

to her to hospital faster after hanging up with her he looks at Ares.)

Mark: Medics are on the way.  
Reagan: Oh god.

(They quickly help her down onto the floor as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes and then goes back to work on Reagan. 

Minutes later Brett and her new paramedic partner arrive at Santino's club.)

Mark: Brett!  
Brett: How long along ago did her water break?  
Mark: Five six minutes ago.  
Brett: Okay. Reagan i'm gonna need you take a breath for me okay.

(She nods her head at her.)

Gianna: How far along are you?  
Reagan: Six months.  
Brett: What made her upset?  
Mark: Ex girlfriend and her new boy toy.

(She looks at him as Reagan laughs at the joke.)

Mark: Hey i got her to smile.)

Reagan: Oh my god you jerk.  
Mark: And hey i got you a jerk.  
Reagan: Cut it out.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(She smiles at him.)

Brett: Okay okay. Stop flirting.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Gianna: You the mother?

(Ares looks at her and shakes her head.)

Reagan: She's a friend. 

(They both nod their heads at her as they get to work as their firehouses truck 81 walks into the club. Seeing them Mark laughs.)

Mark: Well Gallo's still alive so that's a plus.

(Brett turns and looks at him then laughs.)

Brett: He almost wasn't.  
Mark: Oh.  
Brett: Yeah. 

(Then Mark looks over at Casey and smiles at him. Then he gets up and walks over to him.)

Casey: How is she?  
Mark: Good. In pain you know.

(He laughs at him.)

Casey: Why is it whenever i ask about something you make a joke?  
Mark: Because i'm trying my hardest not to go and punch Kate's lights out for breaking up with after finding out that her ex is pregnant.  
Casey: She know?  
Mark: No.   
Casey: Why not?  
Mark: Because Sophie told her it was either her or Reagan and the Baby.  
Casey: She choose Sophie?  
Mark: She did.  
Casey: No wonder you're so pissed off.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. 

(Then Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes the phone then puts it away.)

Casey: Who was it?  
Mark: No one important.  
Brett: Mark!

(He walks over to them and she tells him to help get Reagan up onto the gurney once she's on there Mark tells them where to take her and Brett nods her head as Mark 

pulls his phone out and text Mary letting her know that their taking her to the clinic instead of to Crow Head Quarters and being that the fire house that responded to 

the call was a firehouse Mark knows well. And knows they'll do something without asking any questions. Minutes later over at Mary's clinic they rush Reagan into the 

room and she rushes out of her office and over to Reagan as she gets to her Mark walks over to Ryan.)

Ryan: She okay?  
Mark: She'll be fine.  
Ryan: Have you told Kate?  
Mark: No. I can honestly say Reagan's not gonna want her here.  
Ryan: I can understand that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: Reagan once you have the baby you're gonna have to go Crow Head Quarters.  
Reagan: I know. Just not right now.  
Mary: Okay. Can you two stick around?  
Brett: Yeah sure.

(She nods her head at her. Then Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is and gets annoyed alittle but answers it.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: Look i know everyone's still pissed at me.  
Mark: You could say that.  
Kate: Look Mark i just wanna know how she's doing. I've been trying the last six months since she told me.

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: Kate she's giving birth.

(She looks around annoyed with herself.)

Kate: She's only six months Mark.  
Mark: I know that. She had a run in with August and the other ex.

(Kate looks off annoyed.)

Kate: God i'm such an idiot.

(She hangs up and puts the phone down as Mark looks at Ryan who knows he was talking to.)

Mark: Well at least she knows she's an idiot.

(She looks at him and then looks off. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting there annoyed with herself as Julia walks in to talk to her.)

Julia: That can't be good?  
Kate: It's not. And because i was stupid enough to break up with Reagan and to stay away from her.  
Julia: What?  
Kate: She's giving birth to our child and i'm not there to see him/her come into this world.

(Julia looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Julia: You know you could of ended things with Sophie again and went back to Reagan.  
Kate: I did.  
Julia: What?  
Kate: That's why i'm here instead of at home.  
Julia: What happened?  
Kate: I had gotten home after over hearing Mark was taking Reagan to Santino's Club to go and see Ares.  
Julia: And you got jealous?  
Kate: I did. I know i have no right to be. But i can't help it. That's my baby and some damn assassin has been a better girlfriend to her then i was.  
Julia: Kate her and Ares aren't dating.  
Kate: What?  
Julia: Their just friends. She's in love with someone else.  
Kate: Oh.  
Julia: Now what happened after you got home?  
Kate: Sophie was there and she went to start in on me and it got us into one of the worst fights we've ever had things came up and ended things.  
Julia: What kind of things?  
Kate: She brought up what Reagan did and i snapped.  
Julia: I'm sure.  
Kate: Julia i made a mistake when i choose Sophie over Reagan and our child.  
Julia: Well when things calm down and she's recovered go see her and see what she say's.  
Kate: Stay the hell out of my life.  
Julia: Now you know that isn't what she's going to say.  
Kate: I know that. I still love her Julia.  
Julia: I can tell.

(she laughs at her.)

A couple of hours later.

(Over at Crows Head Quarters. After giving birth to her's and Kate's daughter she was moved over to Crow Head Quarters to their medical wing where she's a lot of 

visitors between the other agents to her birth and adopted sisters to her daughters grandfather who is over joyed to meet his new granddaughter and still angry with 

his own daughter. After leaving the room Ares showed up to see how she's doing.)

Ares: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Ares: How are you feeling?  
Reagan: Good. In a lot of ways wishing Kate was here. I know that's not something you wanna hear but.  
Ares: Why would it. She's the babies other mother.  
Reagan: I know. But i know how you think Ares.  
Ares: Sorry.  
Reagan: No don't be. Everyone has the right be mad at her. I know i do. But than again.  
Ares: What?  
Reagan: Kind of hard to be mad at the woman i'm still in love with.

(She nods her head at her. Over the next several days since Reagan gave birth to their daughter Kate's been working up enough courage to go and see Reagan and their 

daughter if she can even call herself that little girls mother given how she walked away from both of them and to this day regrets that very action and just hopes 

somewhere down the line that Reagan can forgive her. After finding enough courage Kate walked up to her room and knocked on the getting her to look up at her seeing 

her Reagan sat up.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Hi. I don't know if you want me to stay or to leave so i'll just stay here.  
Reagan: Come here.

(Kate walks over to her and she grabs her hand.)

Reagan: I'm still mad at you.  
Kate: That's okay. I'm still mad at myself.  
Reagan: Oh.   
Kate: Look Reagan i'm sorry i never should chosen Sophie over you and the baby. That wasn't very good of me. And i feel like a complete ass because i made you go your 

whole pregnancy without my help. And i know you had help. You had your sisters and brother you had my sister and Mark was there for you. And i even know Ares was there 

for you.

Reagan: I had a lot of people around me Kate i was never alone.  
Kate: I know. I'm just glad you and the baby are okay.  
Reagan: So am i.  
Kate: And i know i have no right to ask you this but.  
Reagan: Kate she's your daughter too. I won't be keep you away from her.  
Kate: Daughter?  
Reagan: Yeah i had a little girl.  
Kate: Wow. Where is she?  
Reagan: Over there.

(She points behind her and Kate walks over to her and looks her over as she gets to her she leans over the bed they have her in and Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: We made this.  
Reagan: Yeah we did. She's cutie.  
Kate: She's gonna have your eyes you know that.

(Reagan looks off trying to keep from laughing at her.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: What you name her?

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Beth!

(Kate turns and looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: You named her after Beth?  
Reagan: Yeah. I did. I know how important she was to you growing up and after meeting her double from another earth.  
Kate: Yeah. She did. God she's beautiful.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Can i?  
Reagan: Seriously? You're gonna ask if you pick up your daughter?  
Kate: Kind of feel like i have too.

(Reagan smiles at her as she reaches in and picks her up. Once she has her she holds her smiling away as of nothing happened in the last six months but knows a lot 

happened the last six months. But doesn't wanna think about that. Because to Kate as long as she has her daughter in her arms she knows she's going to be the best mom 

there is out there.)

Kate: I hope you know you have one heck of a mother. She's even got a lot of people who are willing to be there for her. When i'm a real bone head and walk out of her 

life. But i don't wanna get into that right now or ever.

(Reagan's behind her laughing and Kate turns to look at her.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Reagan: Sorry.  
Kate: She got a middle name?  
Reagan: Yes it's Wait for it.

(Kate looks at her as Reagan laughs at her.)

Kate: It better not be wait for it.  
Reagan: No it's Beth Gabby Kane-Queen.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: God you're gonna be one screwed up kid.

(Reagan laughs at her as Kate walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed as she's holding her daughter in her arms she can't help but smile at her and can't but 

feel like at some point her and Reagan could be a family again but is'nt about to rush it because she knows the pain she put the woman she loves through and hopes 

someday she can make it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest and last chapter of Reagan's pregnancy i hope you all enjoy it.

8 Months later.

(It's 8 months since Reagan gave birth to her's and Kate's Daughter who she named after Beth. Shortly after Reagan gave birth to their daughter Kate found enough 

courage to go down to Crow Head Quarters to see her and to meet their daughter to which Kate was surprised that Reagan had named after Beth and gave her the middle of 

name of Gabby. After finding out the name of their daughter Kate smiled at her and then down the bundle of joy in her hands and couldn't stop staring at her. Not long 

after Kate had shown up to see the baby Reagan had a surprise guest who she didn't know was going to show up to see her until she walked into the room.)

Calamity: She's cute. We sure she's Kate's?

(Reagan laughed at her.)

Reagan: Still the same Calamity.  
Calamity: Did you really think i'd change.  
Reagan: Kind of.  
Calamity: That's not who i am.  
Reagan: Of course it's not.

(She laughs at her as she looked down at the baby and Reagan laughed at her.)

Reagan: How's Australia?

(Calamity looked at her and laughed.)

Calamity: It's good. To be honest it's kind of good to be home.  
Reagan: Don't miss us?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: It's not about missing you guys it's about me not being able stand seeing Beca with Turtle face.

(Reagan starts laughing at her then calmed down.)

Reagan: What about the other girls?  
Calamity: Oh their loving Australia i'm kind of surprised they went with me.  
Reagan: Yeah mainly when the bass player is my ex girlfriends sister.  
Calamity: Yeah i know that.  
Reagan: Who is Veracity trying to stay away from?  
Calamity: Who you think?  
Reagan: Oh.  
Calamity: It's not your Reagan it's just. She's trying to stay out of Peter August cross hairs.  
Reagan: Isn't he supposed to be happily engaged?  
Calamity: You would think.  
Reagan: Well i'm glad you're all okay.  
Calamity: We're all fine.  
Reagan: Okay good. You wanna hold her.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She reaches into the bed and picks her up to hold her as she's holding Reagan smiled at her and easily thought to herself how good of a mother Calamity would make 

someday. If only one Bellas member would figure it out. And tell Calamity how she feels about her. After visiting with Reagan Calamity headed back to Australia 

to let the other girls know how she's doing. Not long after Calamity left Mark walked in to see her and spent time with them which made Reagan laugh at him. All of 

this is leading up to eight months later over at Reagan's place she's sitting down on her bed with the baby as someone knocks on the door.)

Reagan: It's open.

(The door opens and Mark walks in to see them.)

Mark: No it wasn't it was closed.  
Reagan: Oh you're cute.  
Mark: So I've been told. But i never believe it.  
Reagan: Yeah yeah.

(He laughs at her as he walks over to her and gets onto the bed with them and plays with the baby who starts smiling once she sees Mark.)

Mark: She's a real cutie.  
Reagan: Yeah she is.  
Mark: Has Kate been by to see her?  
Reagan: Whenever she gets the chance. Which she makes a lot of time for.  
Mark: I think she's trying to make up for missing out on your pregnancy.  
Reagan: Well she's sure doing one hell of a job of making up for it by being around.  
Mark: Yeah. Has she seen Kate's office yet?  
Reagan: Not I've been trying to stay away from Wayne Tower.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: Luke!  
Mark: Yeah well as far as i know. Luke has no say in who gets to go up and see Kate. Mainly when this little cutie is around.

(She laughs at him as he picks her up and holds her as he's holding her Reagan smiles at him and then looks off as she realizes she needs to tell him about Calamity 

coming into Gotham to see Beth when she was born.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: There's something i need to tell you and i should of the day she was here.

(Mark looks up at her.)

Mark: She?  
Reagan: Calamity was in Gotham.

(He looks at her and then looks down at the baby.)

Mark: When?  
Reagan: She came in a couple of days after Beth was born.

(He looks at her and then looks at the baby again who can tell he's getting upset and quickly calms himself down. As he looks down at her.)

Mark: Why didn't you say anything?  
Reagan: I didn't want her to get mad at me. And well i know she wouldn't of.  
Mark: Wow. How was she?  
Reagan: She seemed fine. Still very annoyed that she lost Beca to Theo of all people.  
Mark: You know what they say.  
Reagan: He wasn't stalker.  
Mark: He kind of seemed like it.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry. But someone who walks away from the act that he's talking to just go after the Bellas doesn't strick me as someone who should of been allowed to 

follow Khaled around on the tour.

(She looks at him and then looks off knowing Mark didn't like the guy. But dealt with him for the tour.)

Reagan: I get it you didn't like him. I do.  
Mark: It's not that i didn't like him. It's just that i didn't trust him.  
Reagan: What was it about him you didn't trust?  
Mark: You telling me you actually trusted him?  
Reagan: Well no. The guys a tool. But that's not my point.  
Mark: I don't know. I can't really put my finger on it. I just didn't trust him.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway. Right.

(She laughs at him getting him to smile at his bestfriend who smiles at him.)

Mark: How are things going between you and Kate anyway?  
Reagan: Good. She's around when i need her most. She even shows up as Batwoman.  
Mark: See she gets to see her mom being all badass.

(Reagan laughs at him as he stands up with her and walks towards the window and looks out of it and shows Beth the Bat Signal she looks at it in awe.)

Mark: When that light goes on it means the police need Batwoman's help. But i'll tell you something.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Batwoman's better then the Green arrow.

(Reagan starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Mark: But shh it's a secret okay.

(She smiles at him getting him to laugh at her as he kisses her head as someone walks into the room he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Whose that? Is that Ares?

(She laughs at him getting him to walk over to her and hands the baby off to her once she has her she holds her as she plays with Ares tie.)

Mark: Anyway. I better go. And see if Batwoman needs help holding off the Crows.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He grabs up his jacket and walks over to Ares and smiles at her.)

Mark: Sexy as ever.  
Ares: Shut up.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he smiles at Reagan who laughs at him. Then he looks at the baby.)

Mark: As for you Beth Gabby Kane-Queen. You better watch it. She's mine. I'll little pinky fight you.

(She continues to laugh at him as he kisses his girlfriend again then pulls away from her as he kisses Beth's head then pulls away from it as he walks out of the room. 

Over never couple of weeks Mark and Ares continue to spend time with Beth and Reagan including Kate when she finds the time and given how she's trying to make up for 

not being there for Reagan during her pregnancy and whenever Reagan needs her too Kate will take Beth for the day even if it means she has to take her over to Wayne 

tower and so that she could spend sometime with Kate as she would spend time with her Sophie would show up and see her with the baby and would start to feel very 

guilty over trying to keep Kate away from her's and Reagan's child. And one day when Reagan dropped the baby off with Kate Reagan had walked in just before Sophie had 

shown up and handed over their daughter to Kate who happily took her and held her in her lap as she held Reagan smiled at her.)

Reagan: She's so happy once she's with you.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah. You're turning into one hell of a mother Kate.

(She looks at her and smiles as she looks at her eight month daughter. As their spending together Sophie walks into the office and seeing Reagan there she gets jealous 

but quickly hides it as she walks further into the office and over to them hearing her walk in Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Reagan: Want me to leave?  
Sophie: No. I actually wanted to give you guys an update on Peter August and you're ex.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Sophie: They were both act last night trying smuggle a lot of weapons out of the country.  
Kate: Where were they headed?  
Sophie: Australia!

(They both look at her and then to each other in shock.)

Reagan: Why the hell would they be shipping weapons to Australia?  
Kate: No idea. As long as their off of the streets.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Then Kate gets back to her visit with her daughter as both her ex's leave the office. As time continues to go on and the more time both Kate and Reagan spend time 

together with their daughter the closer they get and the closer they get the more jealous Sophie gets. But doesn't do anything to try and come between them again 

mainly now that they've got their daughter to take care of. As for rebuilding relationships Reagan finds herself spending more and more time with her birth sister and 

the more time they spend with each other the more they start actting like sisters again which does make Oliver and Thea happy for her because she is getting to know 

her sister all over again and they trying to build a sisterly bond again. As for Jacob he's actually found himself smitten with Reagan's adopted mother Moira Queen 

only for them to find out that they had been secretly dating and Reagan suddenly became very uncomfortable with it. Until Margo make a joke that got her to lightly 

push her making her laugh at her.)

Margo: What?  
Reagan: What?

(She grabs her paper and smacks her in the head getting her to continue to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Oh god this is a nightmare.  
Margo: Not for Jacob Kane.  
Reagan: Margo!  
Margo: What?  
Mark: Boy where's Evermoist when you need them?

(She looks at him as he hides behind Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Okay. You guys officially suck.  
Mark: That's what she said.  
Reagan: Okay seriously.

(She goes after him only to have Oliver grab her making them laugh at her.)

Oliver: Now now Reagan behave.

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Reagan: This coming from the king of trouble.  
Mark: No actually that's Barry.

(He looks at him as they continue to laugh at his face.)

Barry: Oh you guys are mean. I'm out of here.

(He goes to walk off but Mark grabs him back.)

Mark: No you don't you promised Kate you'd see the baby now let's go.

(He lightly pushes him towards Wayne Tower. As they walk off he's still laughing at them. As all of the heroes get to see and meet the baby Kate laughs at her friends 

including Black Lighting who can't help but smile at her.)

Jefferson: She's a real cutie Kate.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Veracity: Yeah we sure she's really your's.

(Hearing her voice Mary runs over to her.)

Mary: Veracity!  
Veracity: Hey.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her as she walks over to Kate and hugs her then pulls away from her. As she looks down at the little girl down on the floor with 

Reagan she gets down there with her and Reagan hands her over to her and she sits in her lap and Beth bops her nose getting them to laugh at her as Mark walks into the 

office and sees them there seeing Veracity Mark walked over to her and keeled next to her and smiled at her.)

Mark: She looks like Reagan.  
Veracity: Yeah she does. I keep wondering if this is actually Kate's kid.  
Mark: You know that isn't the first time Kate's heard that joke.  
Veracity: Who else said it?  
Mark: According to Reagan Calamity did.  
Veracity: Wow.

(As she continues to hold her niece Mark smiles at her and then looks up at Ares and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey babe.  
Ares: Hey. And here's my little buddy.

(She laughs at her as Veracity laughs at her.)

Mark: Her laugh man.  
Kate: I know. You can be upset about something and this little girl can make you laugh in a matter of seconds.  
Mark: How are things going between you and Sophie?  
Kate: We're slowly trying to fix the friendship we were starting to have only to have it messed up when she pulled what she did.  
Mark: Yeah. You are right Vera?  
Veracity: Yeah. My arm has been giving me problems lately but i'm okay.  
Mark: Well i'm sure Sara can message them for ya.  
Sara: Leave me out of it.

(They start laughing at her face. Then they calm down as they continue to spend time together. Later Beth is lying on her stomach on the mat and Mark's down there with 

her as Jacob and Moira walk into the office seeing him on the floor Jacob laughs at him.)

Jacob: One of my best agents on the floor who knew.  
Mark: Shut up Commander.

(He starts laughing as Beth starts crawling towards Reagan who picks her up and she grabs her boob which makes them start laughing at her face.)

Mark: Hey babe she really is Kate's kid.

(They continue to laugh as Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh.  
Jefferson: Never did i think would i ever see an eight month old grab her mother's boob.

(Jacob's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Dad shut up.

(He starts laughing.)

Kate: I wasn't that bad.  
Jacob: Sure.  
Kate: Oh. Veracity shut up.  
Veracity: I didn't say anything.

(Reagan starts getting ready to feed her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Oh my god shut up Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry i can't do that.

(She laughs at him as he looks at Veracity and then kneels down next to her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Let's just say spending all of this time in Australia with Calamity and it got me thinking is all.  
Mark: About?  
Veracity: Who i wanna be with.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: She know how you feel?  
Veracity: No. She's still in love with Beca.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her. Then she walks into the office and sees everyone there.)

Calamity: Wow full house.

(Veracity looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: She might still be in love with Beca. But she still has a right to know how you feel about her Vera.

(She nods her head at him as she gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she looks at her and nods her head at her as they walk out of the room. As they walk 

out they continue to talk and joke around. Over the next several weeks after telling Calamity how she felt about her. She had turned her down and told her she was 

still in love with Beca and there was a very good chance that it would be a very long wait if she waited for her which then got Veracity to tell she was worth the 

wait. And that's what she had been planning to do until she over heard Calamity's conversation with Serenity who told her to tell Veracity how she felt about her 

before someone else comes along and tries to take away the only chance she has with her. And finally doing what she's been wanting to do she went and told Veracity how 

she felt about her and they got together shortly after that. As for Kate and Reagan with them spending some much time together they themselves wanting to be together 

again and in realizing that Kate went to see Reagan and tell her how she felt about her. As she got to her room she knocked on the door and then waited for Reagan to 

open it knowing that Beth is with her grandmother when the door opened Kate did something she's been wanting to do the last several months and kissed her catching 

Reagan off guard as their kiss continues Reagan smiled in it then she pulled away from her and they both walked into the room once the door was closed Reagan kissed 

her again as they were kissing they both fell back onto the bed as they landed on it she deepend it sending them into a love making session which lasted well until the 

next morning and into the afternoon. After a number of love making sessions they both a fell asleep as their both asleep Reagan turned over in her sleep and smiled in 

it because even after what Sophie pulled which nearly costed her's and Kate's daughter her other mother and if glad Kate finally came to her senses and decided to 

break up with Sophie again and has done everything she can to become the mother their daughter needs and knowing that Beth is going to have both of her parents the 

rest of her life. And that's all Reagan could ever ask for. And that's to have the woman she loves back with her. And with their daughter. And neither one of them 

aren't about to let ex's or killers get in the way of them being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because well i did it end it with Kagan getting back together and i know it was short. But starting Monday i will be starting on the two of final four chapters of Blood Oath. I just hope i can end it on a good note. Anyway see you guys on Monday. Unless i get some ideas between today and tomorrow. But for now. Enjoy your Valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i hated having to turn Sophie back into the bitch I've had her be in some of my other fanfics. And no it didn't end with Kate and Reagan getting back together but at least she got to see her daughter. Let me know down in the comments below if you wanna see Reagan interact with Magpie in later stories. I always wondered what of happened if Magpie had stayed in Reagan's life.


End file.
